


Strong.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Jasper can never be strong enough.





	Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning after I was woken up by a storm, so it's not the best, but I think it's still fun* enough to share.
> 
> *I have a weird sense of fun.

Jasper may be strong, but she is from the Beta Kindergarten. Sometimes she wonders how much stronger she might have been if she had been made somewhere else, she would have been better. So in some ways it doesn’t matter that she is strongest, she still could have been even stronger. She knows she could have better, maybe if she had been stronger, she may have been strong enough to stop the rebellion.

She may have been strong enough to stop Rose Quartz.

She might have been able to save her diamond.

But she couldn't, because she wasn't strong enough.


End file.
